Pigear (episode)
This is a episode. For extraterrestrial life, see Pigear Pigear (피기어, Pigieo) is the fourteenth episode of Denma. Summary Pigear means extraterrestrial life Pigear. In the end, it's revealed in the episode Pigear that protecting the Pigears is the Pigear themselves. It has Pigear planet as its background. Some planet is also appeared. In Volume 5, it's revealed that this is a story about a filthy, smelly, cowardly and weaker male Pigear, and a beautiful female Pigear, which is said to god created the universe to show her off. In (8) - Ch.165, it's the same timeline as Savoy Gaal (5) - Ch.53. In (1), Bon says to Jet that "Okay!" But in (4) ~ (5), Bon only says "Ang" or "Ah". Because in original version's (1), Bon says "응!" (Eung), but it also means "okay". It's one of mistranslations. In (5), Jet's line "I am a man that can easily handle 17 thugs." comes from an famous line for Chang-jung Lim's comment on Korean film Beat. In (33), this scene is parodied by I Don't Want This Kind of Hero Ep. 37 - How Dare You! Because samchon (Korean), the author of I Don't Want This Kind of Hero, she's Youngsoon Yang's fan. In the past, Me-thu'-sha-el is parodied by Ep. 27 - That Man. (Mushiel = Me-thu'-sha-el (믓시엘) (Korean)). link (Korean) Here're the fan arts. link Chs. Chs. with articles. Characters #Jet #Bon #Jet's ex-girlfriend #June #Mu #Mario #Poachers #Tanza #Hoon (debut) #Male Pigears #Edel #Denma #Cell's Avatar #Arcel #Baby Pigears #Female Pigears #Yahwah #Adam #Director of Silverquick's station 7 #Director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague #Gaal's junior Savoy #Gaal #Uriel #Edrei #Sylvia #One inspector (debut) #Another inspector (debut) #Deputy director of Silverquick's station 7 #Deputy director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague (debut) #One noble #Ivon (Ibon) (debut) #Eldgon (mention) Quanx ability used *Jet: Gravity Manipulation *Hoon: Space Distortion *Adam: Teleportation *Yahwah: Control Transcriptome Quotes *'That smells like a pheromone perfume that seduces opposite sex. This is Mr. Mario ain't getting old, heh?' -Jet *Conversation between Hoon and Jet **"I end up feeling the smallest things because I have a hyper sensitive body." -Hoon **"Shut up! I don't want to picture that!" -Jet *'Alright, on three, I'll godspeed myself out of here.' -Jet *"Is this a self-deprecating joke from god?" -Jet *"A sucker punch for a sucker!" -Jet *"What?" -Jet *"I am coming for you." -Hoon *"Get some rest, Mu. Use me as a bed." -Jet *"You should like a politician reading a well-written script with a way out when things go south." -Jet *"God created a female Pigear, and then created the universe-- to show her off." -Mu's colleague who was a poet, Mu *"You scumbag!" -Hoon *"Hoon is now really mad. Better start praying to your god, if you have one." -Hoon *"What would happen if-- the space converges into a single point? Answer me, huh?" -Hoon *"Stop being a crybaby! I only broke your arms. Okay, that's probably going to hurt. But I am super mad right now!" -Hoon *"It's multiplying gravity. A space distortion? Who cares? I don't care if you bend space to deflect my gravity coordinate. An ultimate power is all I need. Gravity powerful enough to suck everything in. What do you think will happen-- if gravity converged into a singular point? Answer me, huh?" -Jet *"That's it. You're done. Terminate unit Jet!" -Yahwah *"God created the universe just to show her off." -One noble Another English translations *EP. 158 14. PIGEAR (1) *EP. 159 14. PIGEAR (2) *EP. 160 14. PIGEAR (3) *EP. 161 14. PIGEAR (4) *EP. 162 14. PIGEAR (5) *EP. 163 14. PIGEAR (6) Gallery 20180914 183131.jpg|(1), volume 4 20170824 174115.png|(14) Female Pigear.png|(19) Baby Pigear.jpg|(23) AdamSavoyVideo.gif|Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON AdamSavoyVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON AdamVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GaalVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Adam.png|A.E. (1) Category:Episodes